This Is How We Do Christmas
by Agent LastWish
Summary: Karaoke, food, gift giving, slightly drunken co-workers, it should be the perfect party! But Tony's not having fun... Can a slightly drunk McGee get him to have fun? NO SLASH


Merry Christmas Guys! I know it's a little late But I hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER!

I don't own NCIS, Bohemian Rhapsody or All Stars, or Return of the Jedi or any other cultural Christmas references I made.

* * *

"I don't want to die!" McGee cried.

_McGee's been checked out for a week, and for what, this?_ Tony asked himself when he heard McGee's sudden cry.

"Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all!" Tim said a little more quietly.

Then there was an explosion of noise, and it made Tony jump.

"Na na na na na na na na! Na naa na naa na naa na naa na na!"

"I see a little silhouetto of a man," McGee sang.

Scardamosh! Scardamosh! Will you do the fandango," Others chimed in.

"THUNDERBOLTS AND LIGHTNING! VERY VERY FRIGHTNING, ME!" Everybody in the entire room sang.

"Gallileo!"

"Gallileo,"

"Gallileo!"

"Gallileo,"

"Gallileo Figero! – Magnifico-o-o-o-o-o-o!"

"I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me," McGee sang.

"He's just a poor boy from a poor family! Spare him his life from this monstrosity!"

Then McGee chimed in again. "Easy come, easy go. Will you let me go?"

"BISMILLAH- NO! We will not let you go!"

"Let him go!"  
"BISMILLAH NO! We will not let you go!"

Tony chuckled. Ah, Bohemian Rhapsody. Queen's very best. Tony was never a fan of the karaoke Christmas parties, but hearing McGee and a bunch of guys from the Drug Unit sing Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody lifted his spirits. Actually, it felt like a Christmas Miracle. He would've pulled out his cell phone and recorded the rest of the song, to black mail McGee- but… It was Christmas time.

Tony pushed his way through the doors into the Squad Room where everybody was celebration and karaoke was going down, on one of the big TV screens.

Alright, so usually, Tony would've loved this; getting drunk and singing karaoke, and pissing off Gibbs. But he'd recently gone through a rather messy break up, that had left him lonely, and a little bit depressed for the holiday.

Tony looked to the clock. It was nearing 10:30. The party had officially started two hours ago, but Tony had only just got here. In all honesty, Ziva had to practically drag him there. Tony's antisocial behavior since the break up made it painfully clear that the team was going to have to kidnap him to get him to watch It's A Wonderful Life with them in M-TAC tomorrow after work.

Tony sat down on a chair and looked up at McGee when the song was over. Tony was proud; the party had been going for two hours and McGee was only a little bit drunk.

In all honesty, Tony had never seen McGee very drunk before, so there was hope for the evening yet!

When the song ended, McGee spotted DiNozzo. "DiNozzo!" McGee called excitedly. He stumbled over several people to reach his friend. And when he got there, the young agent gave Tony a big hug.

"Oh, yeah, heeey. How much have you had to drink?" Tony asked with a laugh.

"Not enough," McGee said with a curt nod.

"Tim, you're drunk!" Tony laughed.

"Hey! I am not drunk!" McGee started.

"You're slurring your words!" DiNozzo laughed.

"Hey, Pork Chop! Nice singing!" One of the Drug Unit guys called to McGee.

"Pork Chop? He calls you Pork Chop?" Tony asked with a laugh.

"Hey! I like Pork Chops!" McGee was acting a little bit ADHD. Then he brightened up. "Hey come 'ere. I gotta present for you," McGee grabbed DiNozzo by the sleeve and dragged him over to the small kitchen area.

"Really McGee? The kitchen?" Tony asked. "What are you getting me? Grapes?" He asked, sarcasm dripping off his words.

"No! Nothing like that! But I know you'll like it!" McGee smiled brightly, though his eyes were glazed. He turned around and began to rifle through the cabinates.  
"Why are you looking in there?" Tony asked.

""Cause I had to hide Abby and Gibbs' gifts here, and I decided to put yours and Ziva's here too. I already gave Ducky and Palmer theirs," McGee explained. Finally he popped up again with a small square package.

"McGee, really, you didn't have to get me anything-" Tony started.

"No. Stop. Just stop there. It's not that I had to, it's that I want to Tony. Just open it, please?" He asked.

Tony gave a smile and carefully began to open the package.

"Oh come on! Just tear it open! We're not saving the wrapping paper! Just tear it open!" McGee looked as giddy as a school boy.

So Tony tore open the wrapping paper… and wasn't sure he was glad he did. "Uh… th-thanks Tim…" Tony gave his best smile and admire the black necklace with the crystal skull pendant.

Tim's face blanched. "Oh! Sh- crap! That's… Th-that's not yours!" Tim cried, reaching desperately for the necklace.

Tony laughed hysterically and handed Tim the necklace. "So, if that's not for me, who is it for, Probie?" Tony asked.

McGee blushed so hard his ears turned red. "A-Abby…" He stuttered with a stupid smile plastered on his face. "I-I'll have to re-wrap it later… but uh, here's your gift. Your real gift," McGee chuckled, handing Tony the rectangular shaped wrapped box.

Tony opened the box and nearly had a heart attack. "T-Tim! This is the most thoughtful gift anyone's ever given me!" He cried. "I mean look at this! It's an exact replica of jackets from the Return of the Jedi set!" Tony cried. He held up the black jacket with the words "REVENGE OF THE JEDI" written in white letters on the back. "Look!" Tony exclaimed. "It even says Revenge of the Jedi! That's what the movie was originally called, but they changed it right before the movie was released because the producers thought that "revenge" didn't fit the nature of a Jedi!" Tony went on and on. He was like a kid in a candy store.

Tony leaned forward and hugged McGee. "This is the greatest gift ever! Thank you Probie!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

"Hey! No problem!" McGee exclaimed with a hiccup. "Now go enjoy the party! Ooh! They're playing All Stars by SmashMouth! That's your song!"

Tony laughed. "It's not either! Anyways, how do you figure?"

"That girl! I mean 'somebody once told me the world was gonna rule me. I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed'! I mean that girl probably said crap like that when you two broke up but she's dead wrong! You are one of the finest detectives I have ever had the pleasure of working under- of working with! And that girl doesn't know what she's missing! She's just stupid! Ignore her! Alright?" Tim slurred. He turned around and something on the refresments table caught his eye. "Ooh! Potatoes!" He said and scrambled off.

DiNozzo shook his head. "Those are yams, McGee," He said with a chuckle and went off to sing karaoke.


End file.
